Video communication systems have become increasingly popular. Videoconferencing, for example, is becoming more common in both business and residential applications. Videoconferencing permits audio as well as visual live communication between two remotely located terminals communicating over a single channel. Videoconferencing has had limited success due to, for example, unavailability of a common network interface, overly complex controls, poor video quality, limited functionality, inconvenience, and high cost.
Various levels of coordination are required for videoconferencing with today's systems. For personal computer based applications, the parties must agree upon a time to videoconference so that their computers are running and available to establish the necessary connection. For an impromptu video conference, one party must first contact the other party, by telephone for example, and the parties must then establish the necessary communications between their computers. Thus, the necessary orchestration to establish a video conference does not promote videoconferencing as a preferred communication medium.
Today's videoconferencing set-top boxes are commonly arranged for usage with conventional televisions and telephones. They require interruption of normal television viewing, e.g., broadcast television or CATV, to conduct a videoconference. That is, it is only the videoconference that is displayed on the television. Therefore, impromptu videoconferencing during a popular broadcast, such as a sporting event, a pay-per-view movie, or even a popular sitcom, is unlikely, even though possibly desirable.
Ideally, videoconferencing systems should be convenient to use. Furthermore, users should not have to choose between videoconferencing and watching a television program. Therefore, it would be desirable for a videoconferencing arrangement to address the problems described above.